


Leylines

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gifts, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Training exercises, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: Some visions are simpler.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aimmyarrowshigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/gifts).



> This is a treat for Aimmyarrowshigh, for the 2016 Star Wars Rare Pairs exchange.

Poe thumbs tiny circles at the small of her back, idly carving a tactile leyline into Rey’s conscious. The act a gentle physicality in his mind, but an ocean of memories to her newly awakened senses. She drowns in it.

She wonders if he knows: can he see her counting the stars above Yavin IV? Can he smell the pine tar ground into her clothes? Taste the fruit Kes abandoned on the counter?

These are Poe’s memories: mundane and fragile, and full of needs she's never been aware of.

He kisses her cheek and she knows: they’re in this together.


End file.
